


Angaran Ghost Stories

by StarGazerGamer



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Halloween prompt, Rated M for gratuitious use of the F bomb, Scary but not really, Spooky, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/pseuds/StarGazerGamer
Summary: From a Halloween prompt on Tumblr.  Put two people into a real haunted house.





	Angaran Ghost Stories

**Author's Note:**

> I’m assuming angara had legends of ghosts like humans. It’ll get somewhat explained in the drabble, but essentially, it’s this. The angara soul is reincarnated unless something disrupts their death. Then the soul is left without a purpose and wanders aimlessly. So basically, similar to humans. This is also going to be set pre-relationship. I also challenged myself to fit as many movie references in here as possible. See if you guys can spot them all.

That prickly sensation at the back of her neck intensified as Cerise crept further in the old abandoned building. She kept an ongoing monologue in her head about why she’d been called in to deal with such a pain in the ass situation. The Resistance seemed to think that there was something in the building that could help in their research with the Scourge. Three squads had been sent in and all three had come back out, solidly refusing to go back in. Each had come out swearing that things were moving on their own, doors that were open would close and lock on their own, and one soldier had been carried away by some unseen force. They’d found him half an hour later, curled into a ball and crying about white eyes.

The sound of a chair scraping against the floor was like nails on a chalkboard and she jumped. Cerise whirled and held up her pistol, ignoring the slight waver in the pistol’s light beam. There was nothing behind her and that had the hairs on the back of her neck lifting in alarm. “Fuck me. What did I step into this time?” Cerise grumbled as she kept her back to the wall and every sense on alert. She caught a flicker of light out of the corner of her eyes and she raised her pistol and fired a shot. “Goddamn it! You fucking idiot…” Cerise groaned as she saw the shattered remains of the mirror. Mortification swept through her as she buried her face in her hand, that was so utterly cliché. “What’s next? A guy in a hockey mask wielding a machete?” Cerise chuckled to herself to dispel some of the nerves dancing in her stomach. She looked up as the door slid open, the tall silhouette there gave her pause.

“Balls.”

“What is going on Ryder? Why are was there a shot?” Evfra’s voice came over her omni-tool as the shadowy figure stalked towards her. An aura of menace swallowed Cerise, running over her skin with oily fingers. Her body tensed as adrenaline swept through her blood. Her pistol raised and the shot was fired before she could think about it again. The figure dissipated and Cerise cursed out loud. “Ryder!” Evfra yelled before the line went dead.

Cerise bolted out the door and headed towards the end of the hallway. She slammed into a sold wall of warmth. Strong arms reached out to steady her before she fell onto her butt. Her heart thundered in her ears and it took a moment before she registered it was Evfra and not a figment of her imagination. She stared up at him with a mixture of fear and fury, at herself, in her eyes.

“Ryder, why are you running away? We need to find this artifact.” Evfra gently turned Cerise and she cringed. She grumbled in her breath about stubborn angara before she allowed him to steer her down the hallway. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were scared.” The amusement threaded his tone and her eyes narrowed at him.

“Yeah, yeah. Save it big guy. I’m still here aren’t I?” Cerise grumbled as her eyes darted around at the shadows. Something was here, but Cerise didn’t know if it was organic or not. Not that she believed in ghosts mind you, ghosts were not real. She just had no idea what the hell could be in Andromeda that could make shadowy silhouettes. Now she sounded crazy. Damn it.

They rounded the corner and the shadowy figure leapt out from the dark. Her shriek rang throughout the hallway as she raised the pistol towards it. A muffled curse from Evfra as he also drew his weapon before the creature disappeared in a puff of black mist. Cerise felt her body shaking and felt, rather than heard, the rumble behind her.

“If this is your idea of a practical joke Ryder, it is in poor taste.” Evfra gave her a disgusted look, his haughty tone had her hackles rising.

“ _My_ idea!? This is all _your_ doing! That damn thing didn’t show up until we got separated! So, don’t you dare blame this one on me!” Cerise snarled at him. The specter appeared behind Evfra and Cerise took a step backwards. “Where is salt when you need it?” Cerise grumbled which had Evfra raising a questioning eyebrow at her. “Old Earth TV show.” Cerise explained before the specter put itself between them.

“It appears to be _protecting_ me?” Evfra’s brows drew together as he tried to piece together the situation.

“Wait… It’s _real_!?” Cerise’s voice rose to a high pitch at the last word. Evfra had never seen her truly scared. She normally got angry when something scared her, she never acted like this.

“If death is disrupted by a violent act or the body is removed from the location without proper burial rites, the spirit can remain. Do you not have similar things in the Milky Way?” Evfra looked at her and silver met blue.

“We do but we’ve mostly explained it away with science.” Cerise grumbled as she saw the mist form into a shape resembling an angara. The mercenary took a step backwards as the ghost floated towards her, its features twisted into a snarl. “Who you gonna call?” She muttered before she turned and bolted.

“ _Ryder_!” “You are on your own Tershaav! My contract doesn’t include the supernatural!” Cerise made it out of the hallway and slammed into something hard and metal that came up to her waist. Spots exploded behind her eyelids as her breath was knocked out of her. The crash and curse reached Evfra in the corridor and he ran into the room, worry glistening in his eyes.

“Ryder?” He saw Cerise leaning against the storage cube. It was what they’d come for! “You found it.”

“It found me.” Cerise rubbed her waist, knowing a bruise was already forming there, and groaned. Her eyes flicked up to see the mist swirling around Evfra’s shoulders. “Bye.” She slipped past him as he called out to her again. “No way! Kett I can handle! Adhi I can handle! Eilochs I can fucking handle. Don’t ask me to handle a _ghost_! I don’t have any fucking salt!” Cerise’s voice cracked as the mist headed towards her.

“That is enough. Stop scaring the human. She works for me.” Evfra told the ghost. Cerise opened her mouth to suggest that yelling at the ghost may not be a good idea but he glared at her. She shrugged and kept her mouth shut. The ghost turned around and distorted into a grotesque, menacing shape. It roared at Evfra and Cerise bolted again. She made it to the front door this time. Right as she made it to the door, she slipped on something slick and gooey. Her legs went out from under her and she went sliding across the floor and out the door.

“Just like a freaking cartoon. Seriously?” Cerise laughed hysterically as she breathed in the damp Havarl air. Evfra made it out the door just behind her, the glass ball in his hand. “ _That_ was what we were after?” He held it up to her and she touched it. A bloom of scarlet exploded in it and she laughed as a memory tugged at her mind.

“What is so funny?”

“It looks like something from an old Earth vid that was based on a book. A Remberall. If you touched it and it turned red, then you forgot something.” Cerise paused as she tried to remember what she forgot. Suddenly it popped into her head. “Oh shit! Anxo!” Cerise jumped to her feet and turned to the door. The salarian strolled out, annoyance riding his shoulders.

“Ryder. I know you appreciate a well-played prank, but honestly? Those attempts at scaring me were pathetic. Those old Earth vids were scarier than some of those attempts you made.” Anxo grumbled as he walked past them to the shuttle.

“Will you tell him?” Evfra leaned over and asked. Cerise shook her head.

“No one would ever believe us.” He nodded and they both went to the shuttle behind the salarian.


End file.
